


Playing Dress Up

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I’m all for dressing up… but, how do you wear this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Title:** Playing Dress Up  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  367  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "I’m all for dressing up… but, how do you wear this?"  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Anis**](http://www.anisstaranise.tumblr.com) prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with:  "I’m all for dressing up… but, how do you wear this?"  
_

* * *

Blaine looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes fondly when Sebastian stands with a frustrated scowl on his face. The ends of his black bow tie hang limp around his neck and he fights down his smile as he crosses the room.

"You get used to it," he says, folding the longer end over the shorter end and looping it beneath the overlay. 

"You’ve had twenty years of wearing this to get used to it," Sebastian points out, half a smile on his face as he watches the concentration on Blaine’s face, the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his lips.

"So that just means you have some catching up to do," Blaine mumbles as his fingers squeeze around the fabric to knot the bow tie until he can adjust the bows to be perfect. When he’s satisfied, he gives it a little pat and then folds Sebastian’s collar into place over the band.

Sebastian’s fingers grasp at his waist, tugging him closer. “Or I could just allow you to wear the bow ties in this relationship and get you to tie them for me.”

Blaine pouts and looks up through his eyelashes with the most ridiculously adorable expression Sebastian’s ever seen. He chuckles and brushes a kiss to Blaine’s lips.

"Are you ready yet because they’re totally-  _Oh_.” Sam falters halfway through the door, glancing away despite the fact both of them are fully clothed and Sam’s walked in on much,  _much_  worse. Maybe it’s related to flashbacks of those times.

Sebastian kisses Blaine again, chaste yet with a promise for more. Blaine’s smile is radiant, his eyes sparkling as he holds onto the lapels of Sebastian’s jacket.

"Are you ready?" Blaine whispers, smoothing his fingers down Sebastian’s shirt and feeling the faint dips of the abdomen he loves touching each night.

"To become your husband?" Sebastian glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye. The tall blond is still shuffling around like an awkward turtle. He lowers his head and noses at the shell of Blaine’s ear, "Never been more ready for anything in my life."

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
